


Despertar

by Aevyk



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevyk/pseuds/Aevyk
Summary: Una versión novelizada del episodio 11 de la tercera temporada, añadiendo escenas originales.
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Jim Lake Jr., Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra se escribió originalmente en español, aunque yo veo la serie en inglés. Para evitar confusiones con algunas traducciones, he decidido dejar el nombre original para los personajes/objetos, etc. Espero que os guste. :)

James Lake Jr. abrió los ojos. Aún era de noche y el manto de estrellas neblinosas era lo único que podía ver. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza bullía con recuerdos entremezclados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si esperara poder mitigar el dolor de esa forma. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo del baño, más triste que nunca, mientras la voz de Merlín le helaba la sangre: “Echa el elixir en el agua. Sumérgete en dicha agua y, presto, nacerás de nuevo.” Recordó la bañera rebosante de agua negra y los gritos de su madre, Strickler, Toby y Claire mientras aporreaban la puerta. Recordó la oscuridad, el frío que había envuelto su cuerpo y que lo había atravesado nada más traspasar la fina tela de la superficie del agua. Y entonces, el dolor. Había gritado, sin que ningún sonido rompiera el silencio que le envolvía. Y se había desmayado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Estaba tumbado en un suelo frío y áspero, que reconoció como el del canal. Con un gran esfuerzo, trató de moverse, sin lograrlo. Sus músculos no respondían; parecían más agotados que nunca, no el cansancio que tantas veces había sufrido casi con gusto después de los entrenamientos, ni las consecuentes agujetas tras enfrentarse con cualquiera del variopinto grupo de Gumm-Gumms. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una buena paliza, incapaz de pensar con claridad, y mucho menos de enfocar correctamente. 

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? En un momento, estaba en el baño de su casa, oyendo la voz de su madre... el corazón le dio un vuelco. Barbara Lake había sufrido ya bastante, habiendo descubierto de nuevo el mundo que se escondía más allá del subsuelo, como para encima tenerla preocupándose por su desaparición. Tenía que volver a casa.

Con gran esfuerzo, logró sentarse. Vio entonces que llevaba puesta la armadura de Eclipse, o al menos eso parecía, por el brillo negro de obsidiana y las tenues líneas de luz rojizas. Apoyándose en las manos, se fue poniendo de pie. Entonces se dio cuenta. 

Poco a poco, su pensamiento se volvía más claro. Con un escalofrío, pensó que ya no era él mismo. Que jamás volvería a serlo. Merlín le había instado a bañarse en la poción, ese elixir cuyos ingredientes habían estado buscando sin saber realmente en lo que se estaban metiendo; para ser tanto Troll como cazador. Decidió reunir las escasas energías en levantarse e ir andando hacia su casa. Ya se preocuparía después del aspecto que tendría. Sin embargo, al echar a andar como un cervatillo aprendiendo a caminar, desacostumbrado a varios centímetros más de altura, no pudo evitar darle vueltas a la idea. Había visto muchos tipos de Trols en su andadura como el Trollhunter, pero no podía recordar ningún Troll adolescente. No se sentía más grande ni pesado, sólo más alto. Eso era buena señal. Quizás el gran peso sobre su cabeza fueran sus nuevos cuernos. Se habría reído de haber podido, pero continuó caminando a duras penas. «Los cuernos son lo de menos.», pensó, sopesando todas las posibilidades, algo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer hasta entonces. Aunque seguía viendo borroso, de alguna forma sabía que seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo, quizás algo más alto y con piernas menos delgadas. Al menos, habría mejorado en eso. 

El dolor de cabeza no le permitía distinguir mucho más. ¿Cómo serían sus cuernos? ¿Y sus colmillos? Podía notarlos sobre el labio superior. El único dato extra había sido la mano extrañamente azulada que había atisbado al levantarse. ¿Ahora tenía piel de troll?   
Se detuvo en seco. Sus piernas se quejaban del esfuerzo y tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla del puente para no desmayarse de nuevo. Afortunadamente, ningún coche tardío salía de la ciudad de Arcadia. 

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que era la única forma de vencer a Gunmar. Sin embargo, una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza no dejaba de hacerse preguntas por su nuevo aspecto y por cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos y su madre. Reconoció esa voz como la suya. 

Tenía más miedo que nunca. Se arrepentía muchísimo, y eso que había estado tratando de tranquilizarse, de convencerse a sí mismo de que “no podía tener tan mal aspecto.”  
Respiró hondo. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a esa realidad. Y los meses que había estado ejerciendo de Trollhunter le habían enseñado que el momento que más se teme llega siempre más rápido de lo que esperas.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara llevaba mucho tiempo sentada. Como hacía una hora antes, se levantó pesadamente y se obligó a andar en círculos. Podía oír desde el salón los ronquidos de Merlín, que dormía plácidamente en el garaje, aún después del rapapolvo que le había echado.   
Seguía teniendo el corazón en un puño, recordando una y otra vez el espantoso momento en el que habían podido abrir la puerta del baño, sólo para ver que su hijo había desaparecido. 

-Entonces lo ha hecho. Bien.- había dicho una voz a sus espaldas.

Strickler sujetaba a Barbara, casi abrazándola, buscando inconscientemente ser el que la consolara. Toby y Claire, más pálidos que los azulejos de las paredes, también se habían vuelto para mirar a Merlín. El mago parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿Dónde está?- logró preguntar Barbara, con un hilo de voz.

Merlín no contestó. Ella se deshizo de Strickler, notando cómo la rabia iba subiendo por su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-El dónde es irrelevante,- respondió Merlín,- ya llegará a casa. Si algo he aprendido es que no puede dejaros solos por mucho tiempo. Algo extraño; los que lo han precedido siempre aprendieron a apartarse de los demás.

-Muy bien,- dijo Barbara, dando la causa por perdida.- vamos a dividirnos y buscaremos por la ciudad. Strickler, llama a Nomura. ¿Alguien tiene el teléfono de Steve? Eli y él también podrían ayudar.

Claire, aferrando la Vara de las Sombras, resopló desesperada.

-Normalmente, habría encontrado a Jim en un santiamén, pero no puedo hacer que la Vara de las Sombras funcione tal como estoy. 

-Eso es porque ya no es Jim.- explicó Merlín, con la voz cansina de un profesor que repite la lección por tercera vez.- Parte sí, parte no. 

-No habrá cambiado tanto como para que no podamos reconocerlo.- sentenció Toby, empezando a hablar con una débil esperanza que se desvaneció al final de la frase. 

Todos compartieron una mirada asustada mientras el mago anunció tranquilamente que se iba a dormir.

-¡Quieto ahí!- gritó de pronto Barbara, sobresaltando a los demás.- ¡Como le haya pasado algo a mi hijo, juro que lo vas a lamentar! 

-Barbara, recuerda con quién estás hablando.- susurró Strickler, tomándola del brazo para evitar que saliera corriendo detrás de Merlín.

-¡Me da igual que sea Merlín o Gandalf, Walter!- exclamó Barbara.- Todo iba perfectamente hasta que ese tipo se entrometió en nuestras vidas.- suspiró.- Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando. Si salgo, lo más probable es que termine rellenando un parte de desaparición, y no quiero tener que inventarme más historias ridículas para librarme del detective Scott. 

-Bien pensado.- Strickler tomó su teléfono móvil.- Llamaré enseguida a Nomura. Aún está algo cansada por su ataque, pero es la mejor rastreando.

Salió del baño, dejando a Barbara con Toby y Claire. Los dos sabían que debían decir cualquier cosa para ayudar a tranquilizar a la preocupada madre. 

-Aunque no pueda usar un ancla, puedo seguir haciendo portales sin problema.- dijo Claire.- Nos repartiremos la ciudad con los... Creepslayerz... y la recorreremos en un santiamén. Vamos a decirle a Strickler que Nomura y él se pueden encargar de buscarle en el bosque.

Con una última mirada a Barbara, bajaron las escaleras con los demás.   
Barbara se había quedado allí unos minutos, tratando de relajarse. Echó un último vistazo al móvil de Jim, que había dejado antes de ponerse la armadura, y bajó al salón, donde había permanecido desde entonces. 

Le sonó el estómago. Con el ceño fruncido, recordó que se había olvidado por completo de la cena. Volvió a suspirar. Se encontraba sacando una sartén del armario cuando se abrió la puerta de repente. Barbara soltó la sartén, que golpeó a otra y terminó haciendo caer todo el juego al suelo mientras corría hacia la puerta. Una gran figura se desplomó ante ella y apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar su caída.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ya no te parece que el mago mole tanto, ¿eh?- preguntó Toby con una sonrisa burlona. Aún le guardaba rencor a Merlín por el favoritismo que había demostrado hacia Claire.

-¡No conocemos ni la mitad de la historia!- se defendió ella, todavía abrazada a su Vara de las Sombras. La Calle Principal, iluminada débilmente por las farolas, parecía pertenecer a un pueblo fantasma. 

-¿Qué más hay que saber?- prosiguió Toby, que llevaba con orgullo su Warhammer sobre el hombro.- Llega, se carga una Vespa inigualable para hacernos unas armaduras; no es que me queje, pero era una moto tremenda, y le destroza la vida a Jimbo, convirtiéndole en vete-tú-a-saber-qué-medio-troll y encima va y lo pierde. Sí, yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo ha quedado, pero todo eso de que sea irreversible... ¡y sólo para vencer a Gunmar! Que mira, si me dijera que ha mirado todos los universos alternativos y que ésta es la única forma, pues...

-¡Chist!

-¿Has visto algo?- preguntó Toby, bajando la voz y mirando el callejón tras Electrónicos Stuart. 

-No, me estás dando dolor de cabeza.- le espetó Claire, antes de seguir andando. 

Estaba sumida en una lucha interna. Merlín siempre le había parecido de fiar, extraño, pero fiable. Una especie de sexto sentido le había dado buenas vibraciones desde el momento en que lo había visto, reposando en aquella cueva. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que quizás Toby tenía razón. Pero, aunque las decisiones del mago les habían parecido retorcidas, siempre había tenido una buena razón para obligarles a seguirlas. Y, en el fondo, quería seguir confiando en él.   
Toby iba a replicar cuando vio la preocupación en la cara de su amiga y supo que él se sentía igual, y que su única vía de escape había sido la cháchara que no había podido reprimir desde que habían salido de casa de los Lake.

Steve y Eli, vestidos de negro, con sus cascos de bici y pinturas faciales, buscaban por su cuenta en el parque cercano, donde habían iniciado la búsqueda tras reunirse con Toby y Claire. De alguna forma, Steve se las había apañado para subir a Eli al mismo kiosco central donde su abuelo jugaba al ajedrez con sus amigos. El pobre Eli temblaba de arriba a abajo, con los ojos cerrados y quejándose:

-Te dije que tengo miedo a las alturas.

-Ya, pero tú no me podías haber subido a mí, Pepperchuck.- respondió Steve.- Dime si ves algo y te bajo. Pero vas a tener que abrir los ojos, idiota.

Eli se acordó de lo majo que siempre había sido Jim con él y se forzó a abrir los ojos, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, quedaría como un cobarde. Desde lo alto de la estructura de madera, miró alrededor. Toby y Claire salían de la plaza en silencio e incluso le pareció ver a Chompsky y NoEnrique llegando por la calle opuesta. Negó con la cabeza. 

-Bájame.- pidió, con la voz temblorosa.

Steve se dispuso a ayudarle a bajar, cuando Eli resbaló y cayó encima suyo, con el trasero por delante.

-¡Aparta!- gritó Steve, empujándole como si le diera grima. Pudo oír las risas del gnomo y el Cambiante en pañales, y se percató de que ellos nunca les aceptarían como parte del equipo.- Quizás sea hora de que me pase a la división alienígena.- dijo para sí.

-¿Qué dices, Steve?- preguntó Eli, con interés.

-Que algún día me cargaré a ese alienígena.- improvisó Steve.- Vamos, que no vean que somos menos. 

Algunos metros más abajo, Toby encontró al fin las fuerzas para decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

-Esto no me gusta.- Claire le miró.- No sé qué nos vamos a encontrar, pero si conozco a Jim, y créeme que le conozco, ahora mismo estará más asustado que nosotros dos juntos.

-¿Adónde crees que ha podido ir, Toby?- preguntó Claire, sin rastro de la dureza anterior. 

-Lo único que nos falta por mirar son las afueras.- sentenció Toby.- El bosque y el canal. 

-Repletos de Gumm-Gumms.- añadió Claire.- Por eso debían ir Strickler y Nomura.

Toby abrió mucho los ojos. 

-Creo que Merlín es capaz de transformarle y mandarlo a patear el culo a Gunmar y Angor Rot al Mercado Troll la misma noche.- dijo, muy serio.

-O quizás esté en el bosque.- apuntó Claire, haciendo caso omiso.- No sé cómo, pero siento que...

Se detuvo. Su móvil estaba sonando. Toby revisó el suyo y vio que tenía una llamada perdida. No había notado la vibración porque en ese bolsillo había guardado dos Nougat Nummys. Con las manos temblorosas, Claire cogió el teléfono.

-Barbara...- dijo. Entonces, miró a Toby.- Vamos enseguida. 

En circunstancias normales, Toby se habría deshecho en preguntas: “¿Cómo está?, ¿qué aspecto tiene?, ¿no puede ponerse al teléfono?”, pero sintió la garganta seca y un enorme nudo en el estómago mientras cruzaba uno de los portales de Claire hasta el lugar donde había empezado la búsqueda. La luz del salón estaba encendida, y podían ver la sombra de Barbara, algo agachada.  
Claire se había quedado clavada en el sitio.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.- dijo con voz ahogada. 

-Yo no pienso hacerlo solo.- contestó Toby. Se miraron.- Equipo Trollhunters, ¿recuerdas? Jim está ahí dentro y va a necesitar toda nuestra ayuda. Tenemos que ser fuertes por él. 

-Tienes razón.- Claire suspiró.- Vamos.


	4. Chapter 4

Strickler supo enseguida que Barbara estaba en estado de shock. Mientras conducía de vuelta a la calle, dejó un mensaje de voz a Nomura.

-Nomura,-dijo.- ya está en casa. Se suspende la búsqueda.

Al frenar delante del garaje, se percató de que estaba asustado. No era una emoción que le gustara, incluso había aprendido a disfrazarla. Pero Barbara era la única que podía hacer que sintiera no sólo esa emoción, sino también muchas otras. 

Yendo hacia la casa, no pudo menos que recordar lo agitada que había sido su relación con el Joven Atlas, del que había aprendido tanto y al que había llegado a tratar con verdadero respeto. Ignoraba cuáles eran los verdaderos planes de Merlín o su razón para hacer que Jim perdiera parte de la humanidad que tanto él como Blinky habían insistido en que era su mejor y mayor arma. Sólo podía sentir lástima al ver cómo alguien tan joven se iba a quedar sin tantas cosas en la vida. Quizás no fuera para tanto, y pudiera disfrutar de una vida normal, con los chavales de su edad, sin que su nueva condición le afectara en demasía.   
Lamentablemente, Strickler vio que se equivocaba cuando traspasó aquel umbral.

Barbara estaba realmente pálida, en el sillón, contemplando tristemente a una figura en armadura que estaba tumbada de medio lado en el sofá, de forma que su cara permanecía oculta. Strickler tuvo tiempo de vislumbrarla a medias cuando Barbara habló y su atención se desvió por completo.

-Me voy a cargar a ese hechicero de tres al cuarto. 

Sin esperar la reacción de Strickler, se levantó y le abrazó. Él pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza de puro pánico y que luchaba contra las lágrimas, ya fueran de rabia o tristeza o las dos cosas. Strickler utilizó esos segundos para fijarse más detenidamente. 

Jim parecía haber crecido bastante y ser mucho más fuerte, pero su estructura de Troll era más parecida a la de un Cambiante, de forma más esbelta. De hecho, Strickler pensó que podría haber sido así unos años más tarde. Apenas podía ver la cara, pero aparte del pelo más largo, los cuernos y los colmillos, parecía bastante igual a la que conocía tan bien.

Toby y Claire llegaron en ese momento, abriendo la puerta despacio, como si entraran a la habitación de un paciente en estado crítico. Ambos miraron a Strickler, que aún abrazaba a Barbara, y siguieron su mirada hasta dar con Jim. Claire soltó un grito ahogado, mientras que Toby se quedó paralizado. Ella se acercó al sofá y se inclinó ligeramente, con ambas manos entrelazadas. 

-Tampoco ha cambiado mucho.- oyó decir a Strickler, en un tono de voz que intentaba ser convincente. Pero ella podía ver las diferencias, aún en el perfil, con los rasgos bastante deformados. Le costó un poco reconocerle, aunque se tranquilizó al ver que, en el fondo, seguía pareciéndose a Jim. 

Toby también se acercó. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Viendo que todo iba a depender de él, se relajó un poco.

-Eh, podía haber sido peor.- dijo. Barbara se apartó al fin de Strickler y le miró, con los ojos vidriosos.- Sí, vale, está azul y tiene cuernos y colmillos, pero, aparte de eso, yo diría que es nuestro Jim de siempre.

Dirigió la mirada a Claire, que seguía contemplándole, como si estuviera sumida en un debate interno. 

-Sí...- contestó al final.- si soy sincera, me esperaba algo mucho peor. Parece... más mayor, eso sí.

La última frase casi no se oyó, pues Barbara había reaccionado a unos pesados pasos en armadura. Merlín salió del garaje, desperezándose despreocupadamente, camino a la nevera. Aún seguía en el suelo el estropicio de apenas unos minutos antes. Barbara cogió la escoba que había llevado hasta allí, en un inútil intento de tranquilizarse colocando, y llamó al mago.

-¡Eh, tú!

Merlín, sin inmutarse, se volvió hacia ella. Barbara se preparó para asestar un escobazo, cuando notó una resistencia y vio que Strickler, con sus inmejorables reflejos de Cambiante, sujetaba la escoba por el otro extremo. Aquello no impidió que desplegara su furia.

-¡Dime exactamente lo que le has dado a mi hijo, o que el cielo me ayude, te voy a...!

-Un preparado que no encontrarás en tus libros de medicina, te lo prometo.-respondió Merlín, esquivando la escoba, que Strickler tuvo que soltar por miedo a quedarse sin dedos.

-¿”Prometes”? ¿”Prometes”?- repitió Barbara, amenazándole con la escoba.- Prometiste ayudar a Jim.- le recriminó. 

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, Blinky y Aaaaarrrgghh! acababan de regresar del hogar de los Quagawumps, notando algo raro en la casa. El fino olfato de Aaaaarrrgghh! le había indicado que allí dentro había un Troll, uno desconocido. Segundo, Jim había empezado a moverse. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Blinky, empezando a preocuparse. Ya conocía bastante a Barbara, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que se la encontraría tratando de atizar al mismísimo Merlín. 

-Pregúntale al mago.- respondió Barbara, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 

-Ehh...- llegó la voz de Claire desde el salón. Toby y ella no se habían movido de enfrente del sofá.- ¿Chicos? Se está despertando...

Se apartó para dejar paso a Blinky, que ya había decidido que aquél iba a ser el día más extraño de todos, más incluso que cuando viajó en el tiempo y se convirtió en el mismo Gronka Morka que tanto mencionaba. 

-Gran Gruesome quejumbroso...


	5. 5

Jim abrió los ojos. Se sentía bastante mejor, ya descansado, y el dolor de sus músculos había menguado, aunque aún le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó, gruñendo, y oyó la voz de su madre.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras... bien?

-Está bien.- respondió Merlín, de nuevo de forma cansina, acomodándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

-No te hemos preguntado.- le espetó Blinky, cuya opinión sobre el mago había cambiado por completo. Nunca se había creído las leyendas artúricas que lo retrataban como el villano de la historia, pero admitía que toda leyenda tiene un fondo de verdad. Sabía que habían estado recolectando el grupo más curioso de ingredientes, pero lo último que se esperaba era que su propósito final fuera convertir al primer Trollhunter humano en un híbrido de ambas especies. 

-E-estoy bien.- logró responder Jim. Su vista se había aclarado por fin, cuando vio delante suyo una mano azul, bastante más grande de lo que recordaba la suya, y con sólo cuatro dedos.- ¡Ah!- gritó, poniéndose de pie en el sofá del susto.- ¿Qué le pasa a mi mano?

-No le pasa nada a tu mano.- respondió Claire, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.- Está sólo... algo más... carnosa. 

-En el buen sentido.- se apresuró a decir Toby. Nervioso ante la expresión de puro terror de su mejor amigo, sólo pudo soltar una risita.- Es como si hubieras... subido de nivel.

Aaaaarrrgghh!, sin ningún reparo, se había acercado a olisquear a Jim, lo cual echaba por tierra todos los intentos de sus amigos de intentar tranquilizarle. Negó con la cabeza, muy triste.

-No gusta.- dijo.- No gusta Troll Jim.

-Mi elixir ha transformado a nuestro Trollhunter en algo que no es ni humano ni Troll.- explicó Merlín. Strickler se dio cuenta de que el mago era de los que preferían enseñar sobre la marcha, en lugar de corregir una y otra vez sin tener nada delante. 

-¿Como un Cambiante?- preguntó Toby, algo esperanzado.

Aaaaarrrgghh! se había escondido en el comedor, bastante confundido. Jim bajó del sofá al fin, al haber notado la suave mano de Claire invitándolo a bajar. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Aunque la expresión de ella era inescrutable, con una sonrisa ligera, en el fondo, sabía que nada iba a ser como antes.

-No.- Strickler se acercó a examinar a Jim. La cara parecía mucho más diferente vista de frente, y se podía notar la mezcla de ambas criaturas. Los ojos y la nariz seguían siendo más humanos, incluso el tamaño de los colmillos estaba mucho más proporcionado. Intentó disimular el interés y centrarse en mostrar preocupación. El estudioso en él estaba tremendamente fascinado.- Los Cambiantes cambian de Troll entero a humano entero. Jim no es nada.

Harto de que no hicieran más que mirarlo con aprensión, Jim gruñó y decidió que ya era hora de saber qué aspecto tenía. Se lanzó hacia la cocina, con un salto mucho más fluido que cualquiera de los que hubiera dado antes, casi felino, y fue a por la tostadora, que encontró tirada en el suelo. Toby y Claire le siguieron, tras mirarse entre ellos. Con las manos temblorosas, Jim alzó la tostadora hasta que pudo ver una barbilla azul y unos enormes colmillos. La alejó un poco, casi con miedo, y apenas reconoció la imagen que le devolvía el metal plateado. En una ráfaga, pasó por su mente el recuerdo de su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Lo único similar era la tristeza en su rostro.

-Agh...- se lamentó, bajando la tostadora. En aquel momento, no le importaba que siguiera teniendo los ojos y el pelo del mismo color y que su nariz siguiera pareciendo humana. Sólo podía ver los colmillos, los gigantescos cuernos y el pelo de punta, más áspero, sobre la piel azul y rugosa. Parecía una sombra de sí mismo, pero en cierto modo, familiar. Entonces se dio cuenta. El engendro que le estaba devolviendo la mirada con sus mismos ojos era el mismo con el que se había enfrentado en el Abismo. Se había convertido en su mayor miedo. 

-No está tan mal.- oyó decir a Toby. La lucha contra el monstruo del Abismo quedó en segundo plano.- Ya sabes, un pequeño corte de pelo, te encontraremos unas gafas de sol, quizás un buen dentista, ¿eh?, conozco uno, volverás a la normalidad.

Aunque Jim apreciaba el gesto de Toby, en aquel momento no podía apartar la mirada de su reflejo.  
Volvía a lamentarse de haber tomado esa decisión, al menos sin haber discutido antes los parámetros de la transformación con Merlín. Quizás podría haber quedado más humano, quizás podría haber seguido pareciéndose a sí mismo, sabiendo lo que era... 

-Soy horrible.- se quejó.

-No lo eres.- intervino Claire.

Jim volvió a apartar la tostadora, mientras Toby y Claire se miraban de nuevo, más animados, aunque ambos sabían que tardarían un tiempo en adaptarse y que, al igual que Jim, estaban repasando cada uno de los cambios mentalmente. Toby en particular, que siempre había estado algo acomplejado de que Jim hubiera pegado antes el estirón, sabía que, con todo lo que había crecido, ya nunca podría alcanzarle. Claire tenía pensamientos y sentimientos confusos, pero sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. No podía dejar que Jim supiera de sus dudas. «Seguro que en cuanto se quite esa armadura seguirá pareciendo el de siempre.», pensó. «Azul, con cuernos y colmillos, como decía Toby... pero el de siempre. No podemos dejar que sepa que estamos igual de asustados y preocupados que él.»

El único del grupo que ya no parecía asustado o preocupado era Aaaaarrrgghh! Lo había estado meditando desde su rincón del comedor.

-Jim es Troll... como Aaaaarrrgghh! ¡Jim Troll!

La idea empezaba a gustarle mucho. Tanto que comenzó a reírse de alegría y a correr de un lado a otro del salón. Barbara se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras Blinky le observó tranquilamente.

-Disculpad a Aaaaarrrgghh!- pidió.- Es emotivo. Y yo estoy perplejo.- se volvió a Merlín, con un tono acusatorio.- ¿Por qué le has hecho esto?

-Para prepararlo para la batalla final.- respondió Merlín tranquilamente.- Ahora es capaz de proezas que nunca habríamos creído posibles. 

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Jim, que había vuelto a escudriñar su reflejo. De pronto, se imaginó como uno de los superhéroes de los cómics de Toby. ¿Y si el elixir le había otorgado capacidades extraordinarias? Comenzó a dejar de preocuparse por su aspecto y se mostró realmente interesado en lo que sería capaz de hacer. Y, durante unas horas, fue lo único que ocupó su mente.


	6. 6

Barbara no se había movido del salón. Empezaba a notar el hambre y el cansancio, y la rabia que había sentido apoderarse de ella se había difuminado, dando paso a la tristeza.  
Strickler también seguía allí. Ninguno de ellos había querido seguir a Merlín y los Trollhunters al patio trasero. Desde allí oyeron las risas de Aaaaarrrgghh! y de Jim, algunos destrozos de la valla y cómo Blinky les instaba a continuar con las pruebas, aunque el amanecer se iba acercando.

-Basta de juegos. La noche se acaba. Veamos qué más puede hacer nuestro nuevo Trollhunter.

Barbara no pudo evitar asomarse a la puerta del jardín para ver cómo el grupo se alejaba, Aaaaarrrgghh! y Jim los últimos, pegándose entre risas. De pronto se sintió algo aliviada, aunque volvió a pensar en si realmente esas compañías le convenían a su hijo. Sabía de sobra que Toby y Claire eran los mejores amigos que Jim había podido encontrar, y aunque tenía sus reservas con Blinky y aún no lograba entender a Aaaaarrrgghh!, Merlín era el único en el que no podía confiar. Era como si hubiera llegado a sus vidas dispuesto a destrozarlas. Volvió al salón sin fijarse en que el mago no siguió a los demás al bosque. 

-Parece que lo está llevando bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó a Strickler, quien había decidido colocar el estropicio causado por Aaaaarrrgghh! en el salón.

-Claro.- contestó Strickler, no muy convencido. Barbara pudo notar la tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tardé años en manejar las diversas emociones, troll o humanas, pero jamás tuve que lidiar con ambas a la vez.- explicó Strickler.

Barbara comprendió al instante. Si Jim hubiera sido transformado en Cambiante, al igual que Strickler, habría podido seguir teniendo una vida normal. Sin embargo, era como si su parte Trollhunter se hubiera adueñado del resto de su vida. Ella no conocía lo suficiente a los Trols como para saber hasta dónde podrían llegar los cambios. En ese momento, se sentía perdida e inútil. 

-Walter, ¿voy a poder recuperar a mi hijo?- preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si Jim iba a ser el Trollhunter a tiempo completo, eso significaría que ella sería la primera en quedar apartada, como había sucedido durante todos esos meses.

Strickler fue incapaz de contestar. Aunque el tiempo que llevaba colaborando con los Trollhunters le había enseñado que muchas cosas que creía imposible podían llegar a cumplirse. Y decidió que haría lo que fuera; estudiaría a fondo y sería un apoyo, con tal de sacar lo mejor de la situación y, quién sabe, quizás dar con una solución que pudiera evitar que Jim sufriera más de lo debido.

-Pero he estado equivocado antes. ¿Qué sé yo de ser humano? 

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, y ambos estaban exhaustos.

-Deberías tratar de dormir un poco, Barbara. Dentro de nada será viernes.

Ella asintió.

-Voy a dejar un mensaje al hospital. No creo que esté en condiciones de trabajar mañana. 

Strickler recogió el último de los libros, que resultó ser un álbum de fotos, y se dispuso a colocarlo antes de irse. 

-Espera.- pidió Barbara, tendiendo la mano.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella dudó. Suspiró y bajó la mano. Strickler tomó ambas con las suyas.

-Llámame si necesitas algo. 

La cálida noche anunciaba el verano. Strickler cogió el coche y condujo en silencio hasta su piso de las afueras, pensando que todas las soluciones que se le estaban ocurriendo para poder ayudar a Jim eran las mismas que había encontrado para él por si el verdadero Walter Strickler volvía alguna vez de las Tierras Sombrías y él se veía obligado a permanecer en su forma Troll para siempre.   
Cuando llegó al edificio, de apenas dos plantas, vio a Nomura esperando en la puerta del portal, su rostro redondeado iluminado por la pantalla de su móvil. Strickler aparcó y ella levantó la mirada, acercándose a saludarle. Él se fijó en que mantenía el brazo derecho bastante pegado a su cuerpo, casi rígido.

-¿Cómo está?- quiso saber Nomura. Strickler negó con la cabeza.

-Por ahora, su mente está en sus nuevas habilidades.- explicó.- Pero una fuerza y agilidad aumentadas no serán nada en comparación con las desventajas.

-¿Fuerza y agilidad aumentadas?- repitió Nomura.- Podría bastar para vencer a Gunmar. Pero tienes razón, no le durará mucho. ¿Estás pensando en algo?- insistió, viendo la cara seria de Strickler.

-Está más cerca de nuestro terreno, Nomura.- sentenció.- ¿Conocemos algún caso similar? ¿Algo en la historia de los Cambiantes que pueda ayudarnos?

-Lo único que me viene a la cabeza es cuando Blinkous Galadrigal pasó a ser humano varios días.- respondió ella.- Sé lo que piensas.- añadió.- Y yo también quiero ayudar a tu... Joven Atlas. Sin embargo, lo importante ahora es terminar con Gunmar y Angor Rot y recuperar el Mercado Troll. 

Strickler asintió. Una parte de él ansiaba colarse en el instituto, en su antigua oficina, y recuperar algunos viejos manuscritos que aún no se podía haber llevado. La espera iba a ser lo más duro. Entonces, se acordó de algo. Él podía dedicarse a la lucha y delegar en otra persona, o personas, la tarea de ir recopilando información.


	7. 7

Claire se alegraba de que Blinky la hubiera elegido para la prueba. Despejó su mente y se imaginó que era uno de sus entrenamientos de siempre. Sólo tenía que actuar como si la figura que tenía delante no midiera tanto ni tuviera cuernos. Aunque debía admitir que el gesto de preparación no difería prácticamente en nada, y eso ayudaba.

-Golpea a nuestro querido Trollhunter.- dijo Blinky.

-Sin problemas.- contestó ella, preparando la Vara de las Sombras. Creó un portal para aparecer detrás de Jim y atacar, como había hecho varias veces. Jim, acostumbrado, esperó tranquilamente, cuando se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. En el último segundo, se apartó, y la Vara dio con el suelo. Claire insistió, pero Jim esquivó todos y cada uno de sus golpes con gran facilidad. En los entrenamientos, se habían acostumbrado a picarse entre ellos cuando alguno demostraba mejora y se lo ponía difícil al otro.

-Demasiado lento.- dijo Jim, que parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Con gran facilidad, saltó a lo alto de un árbol cercano.- ¿Voy demasiado rápido para ti?

Claire sonrió. 

-Te haces el difícil, ¿eh? 

Con la Vara de las Sombras, siempre le había resultado sencillo acortar distancias en las persecuciones, pero Jim saltaba cada vez más rápido de árbol en árbol. Era otro tipo de entrenamiento, y se lo estaban pasando mejor que nunca. Sin embargo, Claire notó que bajaba las defensas cuando Jim, pillándola desprevenida, la besó en la mejilla antes de seguir su carrera.

-¡Sin besos!- le regañó.- Estamos luchando.

Al ver que se alejaba demasiado, trató de sobreponerse.

-¿Jim? ¡Aún puedo encontrarte!

Estaba segura de que ya podía usarle como ancla, pero probó una y otra vez, sin lograr más que unas pequeñas volutas negras. Jim se había perdido de vista. Claire gruñó ante la imposibilidad de utilizar la Vara. Por un momento, entre salto y salto, había dejado de fingir. Ya no tenía que actuar como si aquél fuera el Jim de siempre; sabía que seguía siéndolo. Y sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. 

Volvió con los demás, esperando en vano que Jim hubiera vuelto con el grupo.

-¿No ha regresado?- preguntó.

Los demás la miraron, preocupados, mientras el portal se cerraba.

-¡Pensábamos que estaba contigo!- dijo Toby.

-Iba muy rápido, le perdí el rastro.- se lamentó Claire.- No lo puedo encontrar con la Vara. Es como si ya no le reconociera. 

Volvían a estar como al inicio de esa fatídica noche. Claire no dejaba de sentir que era culpa suya. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápida, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la oleada de emoción que la invadió tras el beso...


	8. 8

Jim había llegado al río que cruzaba el bosque. Aún sonriente, se preparó para esquivar a Claire. Pero ese momento no llegó.

-¿Claire?- preguntó, levantándose. Se puso a cruzar el río, saltando sobre las rocas y llamándola, cuando se detuvo y se inclinó sobre el agua. Durante un rato, había olvidado por completo que ya no era el mismo. Tristemente, se tocó la nariz, más ancha y áspera, y los grandes cuernos curvos. Empezó a sentirse muy solo, como si no perteneciera a ninguno de los mundos que había jurado proteger. Pensó en Claire, en cómo iban a poder seguir juntos si él ya no era humano. «No.», pensó. «Sigo siendo humano. Parte humano.» Se miró las manos, una de ellas sin guantelete y con sólo cuatro dedos. «Tengo más parte de humano que de Troll. Estoy seguro.»  
En ese momento, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. La roca sobre la que se había sentado era en realidad un Troll de río, que le hizo caer a la orilla. El Troll le olisqueó, menos insistente que Aaaaarrrgghh!, y le tocó con un dedo el Amuleto, que aún relucía con brillante luz roja en su pecho.

-Troll.- dijo.

Extrañado, Jim se puso de pie. Si era ambas cosas, ¿por qué no le reconocían más como humano? Sabía perfectamente que no tenía tantos rasgos de Troll.

-¿Troll? No Troll.- respondió, notando cómo una creciente sensación de angustia reclamaba atención.- Humano. 

Más Trolls de río despertaron de su siesta y le miraron con interés. El primero insistió.

-No humano. 

Jim se alejó de ellos. Sólo quería reunirse con sus amigos y su madre, el mundo al que había pertenecido hasta entonces. Tras él, los primeros rayos del amanecer comenzaron a bañar el bosque. Sin darse cuenta, pasó por la parcela iluminada, cuando notó un dolor parecido al quemarse cocinando, pero por todo el cuerpo y mucho más fuerte. Quejándose, se apartó de la luz, percatándose de algo. Era más ágil. Era capaz de muchas cosas. Pero, hasta ese momento, había estado convencido de que al menos podría haber hecho una vida algo más normal. Sin embargo, aquellas quemaduras le demostraron la verdad: por mucho que se esforzara en creer lo contrario, ya no era humano.


	9. 9

A Steve siempre le había gustado el último día de clase. A Eli, no tanto. Ambos llegaron bastante pronto al instituto, tras haber dormido dos o tres horas y recibir el mensaje de Strickler. Por suerte, los manuscritos que quería estaban a plena vista. Eli ya tenía preparados varios rollos de papel para cambiarlos por los manuscritos y que el Señor Uhl no notara la diferencia. 

-Debemos ser rápidos.- dijo Steve.- Cuando el Señor Uhl vaya a la sala de profesores a por su café matutino, te cuelas y cambias los papeles. 

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?- se quejó Eli, colocándose las gafas.

-Porque eres más canijo y te escondes más fácilmente.- le espetó Steve.- Y no quiero que me castiguen, y menos el último día. Si te pilla, invéntate algo. Yo vigilaré el pasillo.

-Bueno. Pero me debes una.

El Señor Uhl salió del despacho y cerró la puerta. Estaba bastante emocionado, ya que al día siguiente llegaría Susannah a la ciudad. Los Creepslayerz le vieron marcharse sonriente y se miraron entre ellos.

-Los profesores también necesitan vacaciones.- sentenció Eli, como si tuviera que explicar el comportamiento de su director.

-¡Cierra la boca y date prisa!- se quejó Steve.

Tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie por el pasillo, Steve y Eli se acercaron al despacho con sus mejores movimientos ninjas. Ya dentro, Eli recogió todos los pergaminos que encontró, dejando los nuevos, menos amarillentos, en su sitio. Steve, alerta, vio entonces que la persona que menos esperaba encontrar a esas horas iba caminando por el pasillo, justo enfrente suya. No hacía ni dos días que había descubierto que Aja y Krel, los nuevos estudiantes, eran en realidad alienígenas de un planeta llamado Akiridion-5, los príncipes, de hecho, y que se habían tenido que esconder en la Tierra después de que un motín del General Morando terminara con la vida de sus padres. Entre eso y todo lo que le habían contado Jim, Toby y Claire sobre los Trolls, el pobre Steve tenía tal lío mental que prefería hablar poco antes de que se le escapara cualquier detalle sobre los dos mundos secretos.  
Aja le vio y se acercó resueltamente. 

-¿Cómo vas, Pepperman?- preguntó Steve, con la comisura de los labios. 

-¡Sólo...uno...más!- oyó decir a Eli, que tenía un pie apoyado en la silla del director y otro en la estantería para poder alcanzar el último pergamino. 

Steve sonrió nervioso a Aja, fijándose en que Krel, a unos pocos metros, parecía enfadado.

-¡Hola, Steve!- saludó Aja.- ¿Por qué estás parado en esa puerta?

-Je, je...- Steve notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas.- Espero a que salga Eli.

En ese momento, vio con el rabillo del ojo al Señor Uhl, que se acercaba, caminando de forma algo saltarina.

-Ya está.- dijo Eli, saliendo por la puerta y colocándose al lado de Steve. Sin miramientos, Steve le pegó un gran empujón, que le lanzó contra Krel y provocó que algunos pergaminos salieran volando.

-¡Quita de encima, especie de larvox!- gritó Krel.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- preguntó el Señor Uhl, recuperando el ceño fruncido.- ¿Es que no os podéis estar quietos ni el último día?

-Lo siento...- dijo Eli con voz lastimera, mientras recogía los papeles.- Tropecé.

Steve se llevó la mano a la cara, bajándola de inmediato cuando Aja volvió a dirigirse a él.

-¿Hay algo típico del último día de clase?- quiso saber.- Podemos hacer otra fogata, o una cita, si quieres.

Steve respiró aliviado, viendo que Eli había podido recuperar todos los pergaminos y los llevaba a su taquilla.

-Hemos quedado con los demás para comer.- dijo. 

-Ah, ¿una comida especial de último día?

-No, lo de siempre. Es para despedirnos antes de las vacaciones.

-Vaca-ciones.- repitió Aja.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con las vacas? ¡Me encantan las vacas! 

Steve volvió a reír. Decidió que pondría cualquier excusa al mensaje que le había llegado poco antes, porque ese día debía aprovecharlo.


	10. 10

Toby sólo se había perdido el último día de clase una vez, cuando enfermó del estómago justo al inicio de las vacaciones. Recordó cómo Jim había ido a visitarle, con una de sus primeras sopas, y notó que se le revolvían las tripas. Apenas tenía hambre. Había recibido el mensaje de Steve mientras pedaleaba por el centro de la ciudad, haciendo caso omiso del delicioso olor de los burritos del puesto de la plaza. El mismo equipo que por la noche, excepto Chompsky, NoEnrique y los Creepslayerz, volvía a recorrer las calles de Arcadia en busca de Jim. No había muchos sitios aptos para un Troll con el sol brillando en lo alto. Claire miraba por los callejones mientras él buscaba por cualquier rincón.

-¡Jimbo! ¿Dónde estás?- llamó, atravesando la calle. Pronto iba a ser hora de cenar, pero no estaba ni cansado. La única cosa en su mente era encontrar a su mejor amigo, tardara lo que tardara. Iba tan acelerado que por poco chocó con Claire, que había creado un portal justo encima del puente. 

-¡Toby, cuidado!

Él frenó en seco.

-Lo siento. ¿Sabes algo de Jim?

-Nada.- respondió ella, resoplando. Aunque revisar tanto el bosque como el canal sería extremadamente peligroso, se había atrevido a ir a algunas zonas del bosque, tratando de no hacer ruido y echar sólo un rápido vistazo.

-Qué locura.- sabiendo que volvería a cenar tarde, Toby sacó una chocolatina del bolsillo.- ¿Cómo puede desaparecer sin...? Hey, ¿ése es Merlín?

Ninguno de los dos le había visto desde la noche anterior. De un vistazo, Claire supo que Jim tampoco estaba en el canal. Merlín cotilleaba una de las salidas de las tuberías, cerrada con una reja.

-¿Qué hace ahora el Capitán Armadura Loca?- preguntó Toby. A su espalda, Claire gruñó y creó un portal para aparecer al lado del mago. Él ni siquiera la miró, mientras la Vara de las Sombras le cortaba el paso.

-¡Tú!- gritó Claire.- ¡Es todo culpa tuya! Jim ha desaparecido. Mi Vara de las Sombras no le encuentra.- Merlín se limitó a observar el suelo, pensativo.- ¿Es que no me estás escuchando?

-No puedes encontrar a Jim porque no hay ningún Jim. Al menos, no el que conoces. 

Apartó la Vara para seguir mirando el suelo, mientras Claire se quedaba pensativa. ¡Pues claro que seguía siendo el Jim que ella conocía! Se había olvidado por completo de su nuevo aspecto; en ese momento, estaba buscando a su novio, a su amigo. Por mucho que hubiera cambiado por fuera, estaba convencida de que seguía siendo el mismo por dentro, que seguía siendo Jim.

-¡Escucha, Señor Enigma!- gritó Toby, bajando a toda velocidad con su bicicleta por el canal.- No sé qué le has hecho, pero cuando todo acabe, le vas a volver como era.

Merlín le quitó el Nougat Nummy con el que le señalaba, sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿”Volver”? -repitió, dándole un pequeño mordisco a la chocolatina.- No se puede volver. Es permanente.

-¡No puedes convertir a mi novio en un troll!- exclamó Claire, más asustada que nunca. Una pequeña parte suya había estado convencida de que aquello no iba a durar para siempre, que Jim derrotaría a Gunmar y... se rompería el hechizo, o lo que fuera. 

-¿”Novio”?- Toby se había olvidado por un momento de la situación y bajó la chocolatina mordisqueada.- Toca cambiar tu estado, ¿eh? Bien por ti.

Claire no dijo nada. Volvía a sentirse confusa.

-Es medio troll, medio novio. -concluyó Merlín.

Ambos comprendieron. Pero, al menos, Jim seguía siendo medio Jim. Medio humano. ¿Qué había sido de esa otra mitad? ¿Su parte Troll se había adueñado de su cuerpo o también de su mente? No ayudó que el mago, del que ya tenían la sensación de que estaba medio loco, se pusiera a cuatro patas para lamer el suelo del canal.

-Qué asco.- dijo Toby.- ¿De qué vas, tío? Trolleas a Jim. Lames cemento. ¿Hay algún otro secreto que no nos hayas contado?

-Bastantes.

-Dínoslos.- dijo Claire, muy seria, convencida de que no estaba diciendo del todo la verdad, sino que, de alguna forma, serían capaces de recuperar al Jim de antes. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado tanto, sino que se había preocupado más por Jim y en estar a su lado cuando despertara. Ahora, sólo quería que todo acabara y volviera a la normalidad o, al menos, todo lo normal que podía ser para los Trollhunters.

-Pero entonces no serían secretos.- respondió Merlín. 

Un pequeño terremoto les interrumpió. Toby y Claire se abrazaron, temiendo que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Todo terminó bastante rápido.

-¿Esos terremotos vienen del Mercado Troll?- preguntó Claire.

Merlín había dejado de estar tranquilo. Cuando habló, marcó con dureza cada sílaba.

-Peor. Morgana.


	11. 11

Jim se había refugiado en una pequeña cueva del bosque, huyendo de la luz del sol. Conocía de sobra esa cueva, escondida tras unos arbustos, porque Toby y él habían jugado allí cientos de veces cuando eran pequeños. En aquel entonces, les había parecido enorme, con el techo apenas al alcance de las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando Jim entró, tuvo que encajonarse. Una vez allí, cerró los ojos, repletos de lágrimas, que resbalaron por su nueva piel. Pensó de nuevo en todo lo que le había llevado hasta allí. Se acordó de todo lo que le había sucedido como Trollhunter, lo bueno y lo malo. Casi sin quererlo, recordó aquella realidad alternativa que le había mostrado el mismo Merlín en sus horas más bajas. No podía volver atrás. Todo aquello había quedado en el pasado. 

Abrazando sus rodillas, pensó en todo lo que ya no podía hacer. A su alrededor, notaba nuevos olores y sonidos del bosque, pero eso no le importaba. Quería estar solo, ya que ése era su destino.

Frunció el ceño. “Destino”. Se acordaba perfectamente del discurso que Blinky le había dado para tratar de convencerlo de aceptar el reto de ser el nuevo Trollhunter, el mismo discurso que él había proclamado desde el pequeño escenario de su instituto.

-El destino...- dijo para sí.- El destino... es un regalo. – No podía encontrar nada en su situación que se asemejara a un regalo.

Le sonaron las tripas. Tenía hambre, pero no sabía de qué. Al poco rato, cayó en un sueño atormentado por las pesadillas. Despertó de noche, o eso le indicó la débil luz blanca que se filtraba por los arbustos. Con más hambre que nunca, se aventuró a salir de la cueva. El bosque estaba desierto. Como si despertara de un sueño, recordó que era viernes, y que su madre estaría a punto de volver a casa del trabajo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella sería la única que podía aceptarle así. ¿Acaso no aceptaba ya a Strickler, que era mucho más Troll que él? Eso haría. Se quedaría escondido en casa día tras día, siguiendo con su rutina de Trollhunter y, ¿quién sabe?, quizás hasta estudiando por su cuenta. 

Caminó resuelto hasta casa, donde se puso a preparar su mejor receta. Mirando el reloj, sabía que su madre tardaría poco. Apenas había terminado de cocinar cuando se abrió la puerta y Barbara entró, hablando por el móvil. 

-A lo mejor ha dejado una nota o...- decía, interrumpiéndose al oír el jaleo de las sartenes. 

Parecía una noche como las de antes, sólo que la figura que estaba cocinando llevaba armadura. Barbara se sintió descolocada por un momento.

-Oh, hola mamá.- saludó Jim, más animado que nunca.- Espero que tengas apetito.

-¿Jim?- preguntó Barbara, el recuerdo de su hijo superponiéndose al sonriente Troll que le daba la bienvenida.- Vale, Walt, le he encontrado. Díselo a los demás, por favor.

Dejando el teléfono, fue hacia la cocina. A pesar de estar enfadada por encontrar al fin a su hijo y que estuviera tan tranquilo, supo que en ese momento debía regañarle suavemente. Ya habían pasado una noche en vela preocupados por él y después un día entero en su busca. Podía entender que quisiera estar solo, pero eso no debía incluir desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

-¿Sabes? Te hemos buscado por todas partes. 

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó Jim.- Perdí la noción del tiempo. Pensé que podía venir a casa y hacernos una buena cena.

-La cena puede esperar, ¿vale?- dijo Barbara, quizás algo brusca.- No puedes irte sin más. Nos tenías muy preocupados. Debemos hablar de esto.

-¿Puede esperar?- preguntó Jim, sentándose a la mesa. No quería pensar en los demás. No quería pensar en Toby ni Claire, ni Blinky ni Aaaaarrrgghh!. Ellos no podían entenderlo. Aunque su madre tampoco parecía hacerlo.- Me muero de hambre.

Cortó un trozo de la carne pero, por primera vez, le supo fatal. «No...», pensó, como si pudiera hablar con Merlín mentalmente. «No me hagas esto. Ya no puedo estar bajo la luz del sol, ¿ahora tampoco puedo comer comida de verdad?»

-Sólo necesita más sal.- se excusó, volcando generosamente el salero.

-Está delicioso, cariño.- Barbara se sentía como si estuviera cenando con un extraño, como si estuviera soñando con alguna de sus cenas, y Jim ya no fuera Jim. Todo aquello le había cerrado el estómago, pero se esforzaba por comer, por demostrarle a su hijo que nada había cambiado.- No le pasa nada. 

-¿Querías hablar?- Jim desvió la conversación, mientras el segundo bocado le sabía aún peor que el primero.

-Sí, bueno... has pasado por muchas cosas. Más de lo que ningún niño debería pasar. Y eres mi hijo.

Jim no escuchaba. Un nuevo olor había llamado su atención. El metal del tenedor parecía bastante delicioso de repente, mucho más que la pieza de carne de su plato. Olisqueándolo, se atrevió a pegarle un mordisco. Eso era otra cosa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había comido medio tenedor, lo escondió con la mano, esperando que su madre no se percatara.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás procesando todo esto.- Barbara sentía que le resultaba más fácil hablar tras haber empezado. Jim tragó. Estaba nervioso. 

-Parece que se me ha caído el tenedor.- dijo.- Voy a por otro.

Barbara pensó que quizás Jim no quería hablar del tema, pero no le importaba. Ella debía hacerlo, era lo que más quería en ese momento: sentarse a hablar tranquilamente con su hijo.

-Walter dijo que es confuso ser humano y troll, pero aún tiene la habilidad de elegir uno o el otro... y me preocupa cómo te estás adaptando.- continuó, mientras Jim olisqueaba por la cocina, buscando el origen de los nuevos y deliciosos olores. Otro tenedor no era bastante, y se sintió tentado por las cucharas de madera.

Le sonaba el estómago. Se comió la primera cuchara en dos bocados. Hambriento como estaba, empezó a desmantelar la cocina, en busca de alimento.

-Cariño, ¿va todo bien por ahí?- preguntó Barbara, al oír el repiqueteo de la cubertería. 

-Todo está bien.- respondió Jim, con la boca llena.

Alarmada, Barbara entró en la cocina, donde se encontró a su hijo en el suelo, disfrutando mientras arrancaba piezas de la batidora, el regalo de su último cumpleaños, y se las zampaba sin problema.

-¡Jim!- gritó, todavía más asustada que enfadada.- ¿Te estás comiendo la batidora?

De golpe, Jim recordó por qué estaba ahí. 

-Eh, no entera.-dijo, levantándose.

Se había comido media batidora. La misma batidora que había mezclado el elixir que le había arruinado la vida. El elixir que ya no le permitía salir a la calle de día ni comer sus platos favoritos. No es que ir en bici o moto todas las mañanas y cocinar fueran una simple afición, eran parte de su vida. Y ahora no podía hacer ninguna de ellas. Poco a poco, estaba dejando de ser él mismo, porque ya no podía serlo.

-¡Sólo quería una cena normal!- gritó, dando un puñetazo a la encimera. Oyó que su madre le llamaba, pero no la hizo caso.- ¡Mamá, por favor! Necesito... tiempo para pensar.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras hacia su habitación. 

-Cariño. Jim. ¡Espera!

Barbara tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Se quedó al pie de la escalera, sin saber qué hacer. Jim entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se había dejado la lámpara encendida, y se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar. A su alrededor, su habitación seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Los pósters, los libros... pensó que quizás podía lograr meterse en alguna de las camisetas que le venían grandes, que guardaba en el fondo del armario con alguna esperanza. Eso era. Si se quitaba la armadura de Eclipse, podía tumbarse en la cama y dormir un rato. A lo mejor todo eso no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

Desvió la mirada del reflejo de la ventana y se llevó la mano al Amuleto. Un simple gesto era lo que siempre había bastado para que la armadura se desvaneciera. Pero, por alguna razón, el Amuleto se negaba a dejar su pecho. Lo golpeó con insistencia, hasta agarró un lápiz y lo partió tratando de desengancharlo. Rugió, desesperado, golpeándose con las paredes y tirando al suelo varias cosas al tratar de arrancar el Amuleto. No iba a ser así. Desde que se había transformado, había sido más Troll que humano. Estaba empezando a dudar que le quedara algo humano en su interior. El Amuleto estaba insistiendo en que fuera el Trollhunter, cuando anteriormente se había soltado sin problemas, permitiéndole vivir una vida normal. Ahora, estaba obligándolo a ser eternamente el Trollhunter. Todo lo que lo hacía humano, todo lo que había significado para él su otra vida, la verdadera, la que disfrutaba pese a las amenazas nocturnas, se lo habían arrebatado.

Al oír el escándalo, Barbara llamó a Strickler, quien contestó al segundo. Iba en coche, camino a casa, tras otra infructuosa búsqueda. 

-¿Walt? Es justo como has dicho. No reconozco a mi hijo. Por favor, ven rápido.

Los ruidos cesaron. Asustada, Barbara subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Jim, ¿estás bien?

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par. En el suelo, encontró el anuario escolar, que un despreocupado Jim había dejado en el primer hueco que pilló unos pocos días antes. Strickler aparcó fuera de la casa y se encontró a Barbara en la habitación de Jim. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Barbara!

Ella cerró el anuario con fuerza. Obviamente, había estado abierto justo en la página de la clase de Jim, donde su hijo, a quien no le gustaba mucho hacerse fotos para el anuario, trataba de poner su mejor media sonrisa. Barbara volvió a llamar por teléfono. 

-¿Toby? Soy Barbara. Hay un sitio en el que debéis mirar.


	12. 12

En su larga vida, Blinkous Galadrigal había visto pocas cosas que le causaran tanto impacto como en aquellos últimos meses. No sólo había entrenado al primer Trollhunter humano, le había visto sumergirse y regresar sin un rasguño de las Tierras Sombrías, siendo el primero en recuperar un bebé robado, le había visto luchar contra villanos mucho más poderosos que él, encontrar las Piedras Triúmbricas y encontrar a Merlín, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. 

Había mirado el libro de Ga’Huel varias veces y hojeaba los tomos que había podido recuperar de la Historia de los Trols en el pequeño almacén en el que se había escondido con el resto del Mercado. Aaaaarrrgghh! no podía entender que Blinky estuviera tan triste y preocupado. Le parecía la mejor de las ideas que Jim fuera como ellos. Con un suspiro de resignación, Blinky lanzó lo más lejos que pudo el último tomo que había estado mirando.

-¡Nada!- se lamentó.- Vuelve a ser el primero en hacer algo imposible. Deberíamos preguntarle al mago.- resolvió, mientras Aaaaarrrgghh! olisqueaba en busca de algún gato.- Él es el único que nos puede dar la razón detrás de esta locura. ¡Medio humano y medio troll! Algo me dice que es la única forma de que pueda vencer a Gunmar ya mismo pero, mi querido Aaaaarrrgghh!, mucho me temo que nuestro Jim se haya perdido para siempre.

Varios trols se quejaron. El móvil de Blinky, al que había puesto una melodiosa música que los humanos conocían como "Tres Jóvenes Doncellas", sonó un par de cajas más lejos. Si bien aceptaba su utilidad como medio de comunicación, no soportaba tener que llevar ese trasto encima. Desde que lo habían encontrado en el bosque, sus amigos lo habían adaptado con un fondo de pantalla que era una foto de los cinco juntos y su melodía de llamada, que Claire reconoció la tercera vez que Blinky se la cantó. 

-¿Bah-bra-ra?- preguntó Aaaaarrrgghh!. Blinky asintió y siguió escuchando la llamada.

-¿El instituto? Vamos para allá.


	13. 13

Toby y Claire se habían colado en el instituto de noche varias veces. Los pasillos desiertos parecían un buen sitio para esconderse. Sin embargo, encontrar a Jim no fue tarea fácil. Claire sintió cómo se le partía el corazón de pena al entrar en clase y descubrir que Jim había tallado su nombre en su mesa, como si fuera un intento desesperado de que nadie le olvidara. Toby, después de mirar en los servicios, llegó al gimnasio. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

-¿Jim?

Sus zapatillas resonaron con el eco. 

-Sé que estás ahí.- dijo, acercándose a las gradas. En efecto, su mejor amigo se estaba alejando de él todo lo que podía.- Jim.

Jim rugió, como un gato arrinconado. Toby se acordó de las muchas veces que había consolado a Jim tras las duras clases del entrenador Lawrence, y cómo él también le había intentado animar tras una hora y media de burlas del profesor.   
Toby sabía que Claire estaba confusa, ya que para ella Jim seguía siendo su novio, y no sabía lo mucho que les podría afectar la nueva situación. Él no se preocupaba tanto. Creía que, después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos, no pasaba nada porque Jim tuviera una pubertad algo diferente de lo normal. Se sentía un poco culpable por pensar que su mejor amigo molaba aún más con su nuevo aspecto, que estaba destinado a cosas más grandes de lo que se había podido imaginar. Para él, todo empezaba a tener sentido. Menos que Merlín se cargara la moto, eso es.

-Está bien.- dijo, tratando de tranquilizarle.- Soy yo. Soy Tobes. Mira, si te...

-¡Toby!- Claire acababa de entrar por la puerta del gimnasio.

-¡Está aquí!- anunció Toby, alegre.

Jim huyó. No quería estar con ellos, porque ya no debía hacerlo. Escaló con facilidad la famosa cuerda del entrenador Lawrence y se encaramó a una viga.

-Jim, espera.

Al oír la voz de Claire, el corazón de Jim dio un brinco. Debía hacerles entender que todo había terminado, que ya no podía estar con ellos.

-¿No lo pilláis?- les espetó desde lo alto.- ¡Ya no soy Jim! ¡Largaos!

Si ya no era Jim, no necesitaba a sus amigos. No necesitaba a nadie. Aquella última visita al instituto sólo había logrado deprimirlo más. Salió por la ventana, con un rugido.

-Va hacia el tejado.- murmuró Toby.

Claire extendió la Vara de las Sombras. Jim llegó a la parte más alta del edificio, encontrándose solo al fin. Aquello no le gustaba, pero sabía que debía despedirse de sus amigos si tenía que vivir como un Troll, si ya no le quedaba suficiente humanidad como para vivir con ellos.

-Jim.-oyó a sus espaldas.

Al ver a Claire, recién salida de uno de sus portales, Jim se escondió. Claire podía disimularlo cuanto quisiera, siendo tan buena actriz, pero él podía oler su miedo. Jim sabía que ya no podía estar con ella. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no era tan humano como pretendía demostrar, también se daba cuenta de que era más y más improbable que ella le aceptara así. No había temido tanto la reacción de Toby, ni la de Blinky o Aaaaarrrgghh!, sino la de su madre y, mil veces más, la de Claire.  
Desde aquel fugaz saludo en la cena de recaudación de fondos en el hospital, lo último que se habría imaginado era que terminaría saliendo con alguien como Claire. Sin ella, no habría sido capaz de muchas de sus hazañas como Trollhunter. Pero todo eso había terminado. Siendo más troll, siendo más Trollhunter, debía trabajar solo, como había sido su destino desde siempre.   
“El destino...”, recordó, mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-Por favor, Jim, no huyas.- oyó que suplicaba.- Seas lo que seas... te quiero.

Jim se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras. Nada le había preparado para ello, tan convencido como estaba de que Claire se iba a sentir repulsada por su nuevo aspecto. Pero Claire lo había meditado y, tras el susto inicial, había aceptado el cambio. Había bastado simular uno de sus muchos entrenamientos para que, a pesar de lo que dijera Merlín, supiera que Jim seguía siendo Jim, que la mitad Troll se trataba del exterior y que, dentro, seguía siendo el mismo humano de siempre; el humano que, con tanta grandeza, había dado ese apasionante discurso con una deslumbrante armadura, el humano que había traspasado límites insospechables para rescatar a su hermanito del peor lugar posible y que se había enfrentado a tantos males y había salido airoso. Ser Trollhunter era algo que Jim no podía hacer solo, y eso lo sabían bien.

-Yo también te quiero, Jimbo.- dijo Toby, sin aliento, subiendo por la escalera antiincendios.- pero hablemos en el suelo. Estoy un poquito cansado de correr detrás de ti.

Jim no pudo evitarlo, y subió al respiradero tras el que se había escondido para oír lo que sus amigos tenían que decir.

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando.- continuó Claire.- Ya no eres Jim. Pero aún sigues siendo alguien que nos importa.

Toby asintió y ambos le miraron sonriendo. 

-No puedo luchar contra Gunmar y ser la persona que queréis que sea.- contestó Jim. 

-Estamos en este tejado por ti.

-Sobre todo yo, tío.- se quejó Toby.- ¡Acabo de escalar tres pisos por ti!

-Y puede que sientas que todo ha cambiado, pero sólo la parte de fuera. Por dentro, sigues siendo tú.

-Y eso está bien, Jimbo.

Jim quedó pensativo. Tenían razón. Podía ser más troll por fuera, pero seguía siendo el mismo por dentro. Toda su humanidad estaba atrapada en esas nuevas limitaciones y esas nuevas sensaciones. 

-Puede que tu vieja vida haya acabado,- prosiguió Toby.- pero eso no significa que no podamos ser parte de la nueva. 

La puerta que conducía al tejado se abrió. Strickler y Barbara salieron de ella, bastante preocupados.

-Jim, estamos aquí por ti.- dijo Barbara.

Él se alejó de ellos. Por mucho que insistieran, nada volvería a ser como antes. Podía seguir siendo humano por dentro, pero, ¿de qué le podía servir eso?

-Ya no puedo vivir en vuestro mundo.- sentenció.- No puedo estar bajo el sol. No puedo comer la cena.

-Pero puedes dejar que te ayudemos.

Barbara se acercó a su hijo, la mano extendida, hasta que Jim se detuvo al borde mismo del tejado. Blinky y Aaarrrgghh! acababan de llegar. Jim gritó al ver a Blinky que, suspendido de la mano de su gran compañero, se disponía a subir al tejado.

-Maese Jim, ¿adónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó.

Jim trató de alejarse, pero Blinky había meditado cada palabra que tenía que decir.

-Parece que hay algo diferente en ti. Vaya, con algunos ojos y brazos más, podríamos ser familia.

-Hermano troll.- dijo Aaarrrgghh!, tratando de subir por su cuenta.

Jim no pudo evitar reírse. Sin embargo, seguía confuso. Tenía a su lado a los dos trols y, delante, a las cuatro personas que más quería. Pero no pertenecía a ninguno de sus mundos.

-¿Qué soy, Blinky?- preguntó, aunque estaba convencido de que ni el troll más inteligente que conocía podía saberlo.

-Cuando te observo, ¿sabes lo que veo?

Jim negó con la cabeza.

-Veo un campeón. Un amigo. Un hijo.- hubo una pausa.- Un magnífico hijo. 

Extendió los brazos hacia él. Jim se dejó abrazar. El vacío que había sentido en las últimas horas empezaba a desvanecerse.

-Tengo miedo.- confesó.

-Bondad graciosa, como todos.- contestó Blinky. 

-Ahora estará bien.- dijo Strickler, mientras Barbara sonreía a pesar suyo. Toby se adelantó.

-Hey, míralo de esta manera. Eres un Nougat Nummy.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Jim, divertido. ¿En qué se parecía a la chocolatina favorita de su amigo?

-Ya sabes, un nougat dulce y suave mezclado con crujientes migas de galletas de chocolate. Eres parte mejor amigo, parte... nuevo amigo. Troll Jimbo.

Claire también se acercó. Sonriendo, le acarició la cara. Jim la miró a los ojos y supo que no había rastro de miedo en ellos. Unos aplausos se llevaron la alegría del reencuentro, que podía haber terminado en un abrazo grupal.

-Espléndido.- decía Merlín, acercándose.- El Equipo Trollhunter está de vuelta. Sabía que podíais arreglarlo. Ah, esto ha sido muy bonito, pero a menos que vuestro plan sea abrazar a Gunmar hasta matarlo, os sugiero que nos preparemos porque, como decís estos días, la batalla va a empezar. 

Los tres sonrieron, algo avergonzados. ¿Cuánto tiempo les había estado observando? Se dispusieron a bajar, mientras Jim echaba un último vistazo a la ciudad desde allí arriba. Sabía que la batalla más dura de su vida estaba a punto de empezar, y que, con un tipo como Merlín, era posible que no tuviera todas las respuestas, pero estaba convencido de que, de alguna forma, todo iba a salir bien.


End file.
